


Dinner Night

by Princess_au_Bellona



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Funny, Just enjoy, Kind of Iron Gold spoilers, Only the kids part, Y'all knew it was coming, it's cute okay, not too funny though, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_au_Bellona/pseuds/Princess_au_Bellona
Summary: The two couples have a night out planned, but Sevro does not like the idea of leaving his kiddos out of the picture. Victra kindly takes the initiative to persuade him. Short, but it's something.





	Dinner Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the patience to everyone who waited for this fic, I appreciate the enthusiasm. Please note it's a fairly short fic, but I want to see whether you guys will like my writing style or you won't think it does the characters that much justice XD. Likes, comments, responses, ideas are all welcome and will be taken into account. Thank you and hope you like it!

“Bloodydamn it, woman!” Sevro yelled as he found himself pinned against the wall. _Again_.

Victra was more than happy to help him out in that aspect, а smirk never leaving her beautiful scarred face. She would lie if she had to admit she was not having fun with this whole situation more than necessary.

"Darling, you're losing." Victra claimed with a cheshire smile on her face.

"The combat or my dignity?" Sevro retorted unhappily.

"You can still win." She taunted admiring her husband’s annoyed expression.

"Listen, if ya think I’m gonna let you off easily, think again. Father didn’t raise a moronic shithead.”

"Just tell me what I want to hear." Victra purred against him towering over his body.

Sevro shifted with frustration under her predatory gaze, "Ya know I'd rather piss on that, right?"

The Amazonian woman couldn't help but feel the pleasure of making her man squirm. His love for her was pure and she was well aware of that. Regardless, that didn't make her any less forward and teasing towards him.

She slowly licked her lips and enjoyed how Sevro's eyes followed every moment her tongue made.

"Am I asking too much of you?"

"You always are. It wouldn’t be you otherwise." Sevro commented not breaking eye contact with his wife. He awaited a more threatening response from her after that answer, yet she just smiled and leaned in inches away from his face.

"You know the drill then."

Sevro knew Victra had already won this one over. Bloodydammit.

"I am not leaving my ferocious mini-murderers alone.”  Sevro exclaimed in an annoyed manner to which Victra just sighed and pulled back.

"It's just for a few hours."

"A few hours without my little harpies!"

"I know, beloved. I would love to have them with us, but--"

"Then let's have them come! What's the big deal?"

"--we promised Darrow and Virginia a night out without the kids." Victra ended letting out a small sigh.

She enjoyed having her precious little devils around just as much as her husband did. After last time’s duel, broken chandelier and the use of some unregulated firearms at the dinner table (papa’s drawers probably came in handy on this one), Virginia was more than displeased with the kids’ ratchet behavior. Thus, no such events together until they learn to behave properly, she proclaimed. Like that will ever count for their kids.

"Reaper Junior can come with." Sevro smiled devilishly, "That way our little Electra will have a play friend."

Victra laughed knowing exactly what her husband was unsubtly hinting at, "By ‘play friend’ you mean watching how she beats Pax. Once more. In whatever game activity they choose to engage in this time."

"My lil' girl knows how to win!" Sevro declared proudly.

"And how to cause a commotion."

“Indeed, love. See, we can agree on some things…” Sevro commented while slowly moving towards Victra only to have her wrap her arms around his neck as his found her waist.

“Mmm, we can. On some things.” Her hand gripped the hair at the back of his neck and went for his lips with a passion only she could muster. Sevro shifted his hands to her godly curves and thighs savoring the ardent wildfire his wife was – her raw nature was more than intoxicating for him.

He found himself pushed against the wall, but this time he did not mind it at all – his shirt’s buttons were halfway undone in seconds leaving more than enough material for Victra to focus on. Sevro could barely catch his breath while she nipped at his neck; before he knew it she was back at attacking his lips eliciting a low growl out of him. Victra’s fingers were playing with his mohawk, tangling and pulling at it just enough to make Sevro feel the nice roughness of her touch.

Suddenly her lips pulled away leaving him panting and trying to comprehend what caused her to stop only to find her leaning in with mischief in her eyes. “Those _some things_ do not include us taking the kids with us.”

He stood back from the wall and straightened up, “Y-you did all this just to distract me from my point?” Sevro remarked as he let a smile grace his hatchet face. “If I get such a treatment for disagreeing with ya, you can bet on Reaper himself I ain’t agreeing with you anytime soon.”

Victra smirked as her hand grabbed his butt firmly whispering in his ear, “Don’t you _dare_ disagree with me because the treatment won’t always be this pleasant, darling.” Sevro looked at her with no sign of fear in his eyes, “I count on that, love.”

She backed away winking and turned to leave to get ready for the dinner. Sevro’s eyes followed her silhouette as he called her name when she was at the door. Victra stopped turning to look back at him, “Yes, darling? You’re coming to the dinner and that’s _not_ negotiable if that’s what you’ll--”

“Actually, my question was going to be when we will finish what you started here since it was a pretty dirty move, love.” He was smirking, eyes waiting intently.

His wife returned the smirk, “Well, knowing the outfit I’ve planned for the dinner – perhaps you’ll figure the answer to that question fairly soon.” With that she closed the door after her departure leaving Sevro smiling to himself and sighing contently knowing it will be worth the wait. _As usual_.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh by Reaper, you read it? Prime, my goodman/goodlady. Thank you and farewell!


End file.
